February 9
February 9 is the 40th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . The following 325 days (326 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1942 - The great liner SS Normandie catches fire, capsizes and sinks in the port of New York during the conversion to a troopship. ** 1971 - An earthquake takes in the San Fernando Valley in Los Angeles sixty lives. * Economy ** 1982 - 2700 employees will lose their jobs when the shipyard Cockerill Yards in Belgium Hoboken goes bankrupt. ** 1998 - Supermarket chain Albert Heijn introduces the Bonus card . One of the first vehicles of the Rotterdam metro. * Infrastructure ** 1968 - The first metro line in Rotterdam of the Benelux and also open smallest in the world by Princess Beatrix and her husband. ** 1971 - In the southern German Aitrang get 28 people died at 18:44 pm as NS / SBB TEE trainset Ram 501 with a high speed through a tight S-bend races, and runs off the rails. * Media ** 1934 - The first blockbuster of the Dutch sound film , " The Jantjes 'premieres. ** 1964 - Seventy million viewers see the Ed Sullivan Show the first appearance of The Beatles on American television . * Music ** 2015 - The British singer-songwriter Sam Smith wins four awards at the 57th ceremony of the Grammy Awards . The American singer Beck , Beyonce and Pharrell Williams won three awards each. * Politics ** 474 - Zeno is co-emperor ( Augustus appointed). He regent and guardian of his son Leo II , emperor of the Eastern Roman Empire . ** 1861 - Jefferson Davis is elected as the first and only president of the Confederate States of America . ** 1904 - France and Britain join the Entente Cordiale . ** 1946 - Labour Party was founded. * Religion ** 1592 - Coronation of Pope Clement VIII in Rome . ** 1621 - Cardinal Alessandro Ludovisi elected Pope Gregory XV . ** 2004 - Eleazar ben tzedakah follows Saloum Cohen as Samaritan high priest. * Sport ** 1896 - The first World Cup skating (men only) will take place in St. Petersburg in Russia . ** 1977 - The Dutch football team beats England in a friendly match at Wembley , London 0-2. ** 1997 - Denis Pankratov improves in Paris and his own four-day-old world record in the 100m butterfly short course (25 meter): 51.78. ** 2011 - The Dutch football team beats Austria in a friendly match in Eindhoven 3-1. ** 2014 - During the Winter Olympics in Sochi wins the Dutch skater Ireen Wüst gold in the 3,000 meters . * Science and Technology ** 1921 - In Poland dies last in the wild live bison . In the early 21st century, the European bison was reintroduced and he comes in the wild. 1 ** 1969 - First flight of the Boeing 747 -100. 2 ** 1996 - In Darmstadt is first Copernicium (formerly ununbium) created. This is the 112 th element in the periodic table . ** 2007 - KPN stops Netherlands after 74 years with the telex -dienstverlening. Born * 1404 - Constantine XI Palaiologos , last emperor of the Byzantine Empire (deceased in 1453 ) * 1602 - Franciscus van den Enden , Flemish Jesuit, free thinker and mentor of Spinoza (deceased in 1674 ) * 1773 - William Henry Harrison , the ninth president of the United States (deceased in 1841 ) * 1830 - Abdülaziz Ottoman sultan (deceased in 1876 ) * 1837 - José Burgos , Filipino priest and martyr (deceased in 1872 ) * 1846 - Wilhelm Maybach , German machine manufacturer (deceased in 1929 ) * 1854 - Aletta Jacobs , Dutch first female doctor (deceased in 1929 ) * 1873 - Maurits Sabbe , Flemish writer (deceased in 1938 ) * 1884 - Carel Gerretson , Dutch poet and politician (deceased in 1958 ) * 1890 - Jacobus Oud , Dutch architect (deceased in 1963 ) * 1891 - Pietro Nenni , Italian socialist politician (deceased in 1980 ) * 1900 - Renaat Grassin (Ketje), Flemish Brussels comedian (deceased in 1964 ) * 1908 - Hilda van Stockum , English children's author (deceased in 2006 ) * 1909 - Carmen Miranda , Portuguese singer and actress (deceased in 1955 ) * 1911 - Georges Danloy , Belgian General (deceased in 1999 ) * 1912 - Jan Boots , Dutch presenter (deceased in 1980 ) * 1914 - Bruce Metzger , American Bible Scientist (deceased in 2007 ) * 1917 - Joseph Conombo , Burkinese politician (deceased in 2008 ) * 1922 - Kathryn Grayson , American actress and singer (deceased in 2010 ) * 1923 - Brendan Behan , Irish writer and poet (deceased in 1964 ) * 1924 - Anton Heyboer , Dutch painter (deceased in 2005 ) * 1926 - Garret FitzGerald , Irish politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 1927 - Masayoshi Nagata , Japanese mathematician (deceased in 2008 ) * 1928 - Herman Pieter de Boer , Dutch writer, songwriter and journalist (deceased in 2014 ) * 1928 - Frank Frazetta , American illustrator (deceased in 2010 ) * 1928 - Rinus Michels , Dutch footballer and football coach (deceased in 2005 ) * 1929 - Howard Kanovitz , American artist (deceased in 2009 ) * 1929 - William Kersters , Belgian composer and music educator (deceased in 1998 ) * 1931 - Josef Masopust , Czech footballer * 1931 - Helcio Milito , Brazilian drummer, percussionist and singer in the genres of samba and bossa nova (deceased in 2014 ) * 1935 - Annemie Heymans , Dutch children's author (deceased in 2008 ) * 1937 - Tony Maggs , South African racing driver (deceased in 2009 ) * 1939 - Janet Suzman , South African actress * 1940 - J. M. Coetzee , South African writer * 1940 - William Vermandere , Flemish singer * 1941 - Dick Rienstra , Dutch actor and singer * 1942 - Carole King , American singer * 1942 - Dick Rienstra , Dutch actor and singer * 1943 - Jonny Nilsson , Swedish skater * 1943 - Joe Pesci , American comedian, actor and singer * 1943 - Joseph Stiglitz , American economist and Nobel laureate * 1944 - Alice Walker , American author of the book The Color Purple * 1945 - Mia Farrow , American actress * 1945 - Gérard Lenorman , French singer * 1947 - Carla Del Ponte , Swiss lawyer * 1947 - Ticio Escobar , Paraguayan art critic, curator and Secretary * 1947 - Boris Gulko , American chess player * 1953 - Ciarán Hinds , Northern Irish actor * 1955 - Charles Shaughnessy , English actor * 1956 - Cynthia Ortega , Dutch (-Antilliaans) officer, advisor and politician * 1957 - Gordon Strachan , Scottish footballer and football manager * 1957 - Jaco Van Dormael , Belgian filmmaker * 1958 - Sandy Lyle , Scottish golfer * 1958 - Cyrille Regis , English footballer * 1959 - Ali Bongo Ondimba , Gabonese politician and president * 1960 - Holly Johnson , British singer ( Frankie Goes to Hollywood ) * 1962 - Teesta Setalvad , Indian journalist, publisher and human rights defender * 1963 - Lolo Ferrari , French dancer and (porn) actress (deceased in 2000 ) * 1965 - Christian Schenk , German decathlete more * 1966 - Christoph Maria Herbst , German actor and voice artist * 1966 - Ellen van Langen , Dutch athlete * 1968 - Robert Eenhoorn , Dutch baseball and baseball coach * 1969 - Bert Dietz , German cyclist and sports director * 1969 - Pavel Tonkov , Russian cyclist * 1970 - Isabel Gillies , American actress * 1970 - Franky Ribbens , Dutch screenwriter and actor * 1970 - Branko Strupar , Croatian soccer * 1971 - Johan Mjällby , Swedish footballer * 1971 - Annelies Storms , Flemish politician * 1,971 2 thousand and One , Dutch DJ and producer * 1974 - Jordi Cruyff , Dutch-Spanish footballer, son of Johan Cruyff * 1975 - Kurt Asle Arvesen , Norwegian cyclist * 1975 - Sander Dekker , Dutch politician * 1975 - Clinton Grybas , Australian sports commentator (deceased in 2008 ) * 1976 - Charlie Day , American actor * 1976 - Dani Martín , Spanish singer * 1977 - Jurgen Van de Walle , Belgian cyclist * 1978 - Mark Tullo , Chilean golfer * 1979 - David Gray , English snooker player * 1979 - Irina Slutskaya , Russian figure skater * 1979 - Zhang Ziyi , Chinese actress * 1980 - Angelos Charisteas , Greek footballer * 1981 - Tom Hiddleston , British actor * 1981 - Josh Ross , Australian athlete * 1981 - James Owen Sullivan , American drummer (deceased in 2009 ) * 1981 - Leonard Scott , American athlete * 1982 - Guillaume Devos , Flemish actor * 1982 - Jameer Nelson , American basketball player * 1985 - Jon Karthaus , Dutch actor, singer and director * 1986 - Marieke D'Cruz , Australian swimmer * 1988 - Lotte Friis , Danish swimmer * 1990 - Nathan Johnstone , Australian snowboarder * 1990 - Pablo Sánchez López , Mexican racing driver * 1991 - Teo Pouzbouris , Greek singer * 1992 - Avan Jogia , Canadian actor and singer * 1993 - Mitchell Dijk , Dutch footballer * 1994 - Lucas Eguibar , Spanish snowboarder * 1995 - Nadine Visser , Dutch athlete * 1996 - Jimmy Bennett , American actor * 1996 - Darcy Sharpe , Canadian snowboarder Deceased * 1675 - Gerrit Dou (61), Dutch painter * 1860 - William Edmond Dam Isselt (43), Dutch politician and poet * 1881 - Fyodor Dostoyevsky (59), Russian writer * 1891 - Johan Barthold Jongkind (71), Dutch-French painter * 1897 - George Price Boyce (70), English painter * 1900 - Paul Jean Clays (82), Belgian painter * 1914 - Bart van Hove (63), Dutch sculptor and professor * 1927 - Charles Doolittle Walcott (76), American paleontologist * 1939 - Augusta de Wit (75), Dutch writer * 1944 - Walter Heitz (65), German General * 1945 - George Maduro , (28) Jewish-Dutch soldier and resistance fighter * 1948 - Jan Prins (72), Dutch poet and translator * 1948 - Karl Valentin (65), German writer and comedian * 1959 - Karl Mauss (60), German General * 1960 - Enrique Canto , Cuban revolutionary (?) * 1961 - Oscar Egg (70), Swiss cyclist * 1964 - Ary Barroso (60), Brazilian composer * 1964 - Henri Wijnmalen (74), Dutch pilot and aviation pioneer * 1966 - Sophie Tucker (80), American entertainer * 1969 - Manuel Plaza (68), Chilean marathon runner * 1974 - Henrik Samuel Nyberg (84), Swedish orientalist * 1976 - Percy Faith (69), American composer and conductor * 1977 - Sergey Ilyushin (82) Soviet-Russian aircraft * 1977 - Gerrit Roorda (86), Dutch communist * 1981 - Bill Haley (55), American singer * 1984 - Yuri Andropov (69), Russian party leader (1982-1984) * 1987 - Costante Girardengo (93) Italian cyclist * 1987 - Leo Turksma (81), Dutch boxer * 1996 - Adolf Galland (83), German fighter pilot and General * 1997 - Brian Connelly (51), British pop singer ( The Sweet ) * 2001 - Herbert Simon (84), U.S. mathematical * 2002 - Princess Margaret (71), sister of Queen Elizabeth II of England * 2003 - Herma Bauma (88), Austrian athlete * 2004 - Mechtilde Mechelen (26) Flemish actress * 2006 - Freddie Laker (83), British aviation pioneer and entrepreneur * 2006 - Charles Wolfe (62), U.S. musicologist * 2007 - Alejandro Finisterre (87), Spanish poet * 2007 - Harry Lockefeer (68), Dutch journalist, former editor of the Volkskrant * 2007 - Kostas Paskalis (77), Greek opera singer * 2007 - Ian Richardson (72), Scottish actor * 2007 - Bruno Ruffo (86), Italian motorcycle racer * 2008 - Guy Tchingoma (22), Gabonese footballer * 2008 - Show Weijnen (98), Dutch linguist * 2009 - Robert Anderson (91), American playwright and screenwriter * 2009 - Ulrike Apel-Haefs (57), German politician * 2009 - Kazys Bradūnas (91), Lithuanian poet * 2009 - Vic Lewis (89), British jazz band leader * 2009 - Orlando Lopez (76), Cuban bassist * 2010 - Davy Coenen (29), Belgian mountain biker * 2010 - Walter Frederick Morrison (90), American inventor of the Frisbee * 2013 - Richard Artschwager (89), American sculptor and painter * 2014 - Gabriel Axel (95), Danish film director * 2014 - Jan Groenendijk (67), Dutch footballer Celebration / commemoration * Chinese New Year, Year of the Dog 2006 * Rotary Club founded Maarssen Breukelen (1951) * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Holy Appolonia (of Alexandria) († c. 249 ) ** Blessed Miguel Febres Cordero († 1910 ) ** Holy Ansbert Rouen († 695 ) ** Holy Alto Altomünster († c. 760 ) ** Blessed Marianus Scotus († 1088 ) Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1986 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -8.8 ° C * 2002 - Highest mean daily temperature is 10.5 ° C * 1996 - Lowest minimum temperature -14.1 ° C * 1912 - Highest maximum temperature 13.9 ° C * 1948 - Highest hourly average wind speed of 17.5 m / s * 1930 - Longest sunshine duration 8.7 hours * 1953 - Longest rainfall duration 12.6 hours * 1946 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 13.6 mm * 1917 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 51% Belgium Record counts * 1845 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -7.3 ° C * 1899 - Highest mean daily temperature is 14.5 ° C * 1917 - Lowest minimum temperature -12.4 ° C * 1899 - Highest maximum temperature 18.3 ° C * 1966 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 16.6 mm Extraordinary events * 1953 - 1.15 meters of snow in Botrange (Waimes), thickest layer of snow of the century in Belgium. Category:Date Category:February